Yunzabit Heights
Yunzabit Heights is a place at the "end of the Earth". The climate is very cloudy and it has strong winds. It is said to be very barren and cold. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 4: A Timely Appearance Cero stood at the top of a mountain, waiting for his allies, looking out across the land, watching the wind blow past each and every turn. Cero focused his attention on a beam, some sort of bright blue beam attack being fired off the the side of the world, "Tenshi... Hope things are going alright..." He spoke to himself. He noticed corpses starting to rise from the area outside of Yunzabit Heights, taking up their weapons and making their way to Tenshi's group. Cero turned his head, disgusted by what his brother had done to this world that he called home. "Dammit guys... Where are you..." He spoke softly, looking up to the sky, "We... Can face him...." He let out softly to himself. Bastion leans forward from a rock he seemed to be resting against "I don't know about the others but i've been here a few minutes, acclimatising to the uh shall we say scenic location." Bastion walks forward so he is stood next to Cero watching the corpses advance "Dont worry about Tenshi he strikes me as the kind that knows his limits. So you prepared for Nero? Are you prepared for what we may have to do when we encounter him?" There is the sound of grunting and splats from not too far away as several zombies are on the bottom of a large stone heading directly for Cero and Bastion. It lands past them crushing the zombies and a Saiyan in green armor and a mullet is seen on top of it with his back turned. He spins and props his head at an angle on his right fist having one leg up on the stone sideways and one leg dangling down. Saiyan Kevryn has returned. "Heso." Shin is running through Yunzabit slashing away at several zombies before jumping from hill to hill up an over. He looks back for a quick glance before looking ahead again. Ubu was with him a short time ago before she went out to help Tenshi upon sensing his power. He worries for her but he senses Bastion and Cero up ahead along with a power he hadn't felt in awhile. "Huh, so he's returned?" Shin leaps up and flies forward before stopping a Hill away and waves to the gang. "Yo!" "Hey there Shin, and Bastion... Kevryn, been a long time, I've been training, getting ready for a rematch" He smiles lightly, giving a slight grin, "But that is besides the point... Nero is invading... Tenshi, Erston, and Ubu have gone to fend off the fiends, meanwhile... I've located Nero, he's close by..." Cero paused for a while, letting the information sink in, "... We're not going to kill Nero..." He let that hang there, waiting to see how the group would react. "Not killing him? Well if that is what you want i wont disagree but obviously if a situation occurs in which we have no choice like if it was him or us i would have to say us" Bastion watches the zombies hit by the rock "whether the others agree is down to them, so whats the plan this time?" Kevryn simply stares at Cero with an unamused face. "Cero, you do realize that Tin Man is right? If it comes down to it, it's either him or us. I for one am not holding back when it comes to these assholes. He's a coward who used your family instead of fighting you up front. He's no Saiyan and a disgrace to our race. He deserves less than a noble death." he states flatly with a hint of anger in his voice. Kevryn slides off the rock and stands on the ground with them before seeing Shin. "Well, good to see you two haven't killed him yet out of sheer annoyance." Shin jumps over and lands next to everyone. "Guys, I assume you all know there's zombis running around everywhere. Ubu's off with the other two and I'll try not to kill Nero. So what's the plan, Cero?" Shin asks folding his arms. "Well... We have to... Kinda... Split his soul" He looked blankly at the group, "Yeah... I have a spell for that... But we have to get him to trigger Zenkai before it can be used... So we have to fight him..." He pauses for a moment, "And he isn't alone..." He looks down to the ground, "Though, I'm sure we can beat him as a team" "soul splitting? Sounds kind of strange but whatever works and im sure as a team we could subjugate. Besides we have access to a fire breathing dragon and a saiyan who can split a planet with his bare fists" Bastion throws his long coat to the wind where it pops back into a capsules and is drawn back into his belt "I wouldn't expect it to be easy but i'm sure we can do it" Kevryn simply sighs before tossing his boulder back at a nearby crowd of zombies. After a satisfyingly loud splat noise Kevryn folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You keep going on and on about this plan but do you even know where your brother is? Besides, I might just split him in half myself instead of his soul." he says looking out into the horizon. Shin burps causing flames to erupt from his mouth. "Oi, I don't necessarily breathe fire all the time." he says looking at Bastion before letting out a chuckle. "It's really good to have you back Kev, so this shouldn't be too hard." he says before watching the boulder go flying and crushing several zombies. "Ouch..." he says before looking back and resting an arm on his swords. "So, Cero, we got a plan, our destination?" he asks. Cero lets out a slight sigh and simply looks up. "I didn't find them, persay... They found me..." Above the group where four people, one was Saiyan, taller then anyone present, that was Nero, the rest were his guards. Cero lets out a slight laugh, "Yeah... " As Cero trails off, Nero descends, his warriors following him as they land in front of Cero's group. "My dear brother, ready to meet your end?" He lets out with a slight laugh, "How was that birthday present I sent you? Oh, and how is your city recovering, you did break down a few buildings..." "Really? Thats your choice of dialogue there" Bastion sighs spinning the orbs that form his tonfas brining them out flicking from under his shoulders "About that birthday surprise i think we need to pay you back in kind, cause i take point to stand against those who would manipulate and abuse my friends" Kevryn slams his left fist into the air slightly behind him causing a massive tremor that causes the earth to split rocks and shift the terrain behind them into a destroyed mass seen through cracks in the air before the cracks break like glass and the location behind them looks like an earthquake just came through. He charges up the energy in his left hand and then grabs his left forearm near the wrist with his right hand. "You pathetic excuse for a Saiyan, are you actually going to fight us or run away like a bitch again?" he asks angrily. Shin notices Nero and takes out his swords watching him descend. "Nero... you know that wasn't a nice birth--" Shin is cut off from the shaking caused by Kevryn as he sweatdrops seeing the destruction. "Well, somone's ready to go... A.. Anyways, we won't let you escape this time you fiend, we'll defeat you!" he shouts preparing to fight. Ubu, Tenshi, Erston, stay safe for just a little longer. Shin thinks to himself. Cero gets in his fighting stance, slamming his foot onto the ground, "We're ready for you!" He shouts as Nero's guards get ready. BATTLE BREAK, ROLE PLAY SECTION Cero spins around, kicking Nero in the head, sending him to the side slightly after seeing Kevryn thrown into a cliff. He performs a two fisted punch on Nero's chest, the force sending him back a bit more, Cero looked back to Kev, "You alright there?!" He shouts to Kevryn. Bastion is body swerving the majin guards strikes using his tonfas to parry the undulating attacks "I Would worry about yourself Cero if i know kev even half as much as i think i do it will take more than that to stop him" Bastion kicks the majin gaurdian towards Shin "Ok now i see why you had trouble with Ubu these things are rather resiliant even if they are only immitations of the true things" Kevryn roars out destroying most of the surrounding terrain near him before launching forward and punching Nero directly in the sternum with a weakened Planetcracker Punch. The glass slides seemingly increasing the damage done to Nero as the quakes around him force him into the ground as well as knocking back the other two guards. Kevryn then charges up some unstable Ki in his hand and launches it where he dropped Nero. "Go to Hell!" The explosion rocked the nearby combatants but not enough to deter any battles. Shin shakes a little before blocking the Majin's strikes. "She's fun to train against though for those reasons. Though I've had several teachers lately... all female surprisingly enough." he says before being slugged by the Majin and returning a strike he calls "Otto" after jumping into the air and slashing straight down with both of his blades cutting off its arms and sending it scrambling comically around during the shaking. Shin sweatdrops at the cartoony sight before laughing. "Oh man, I needed that." Nero stood still, his eyes fixed on Kevryn's fist as it remained connected to his face. He lets out a soft sigh then grabs Kevryn's arm, "There is a reason why I said, stay out" He throws him to the side before extending his arms, opening his palms, "Now I have to use this..." He places his palms together before pulling them apart, creating a black box. At this point Cero rushed at him, about to punch him in the face. Nero smiled softly, "Roppō Fūjin" A three-dimensional, horizontal and vertical cross-shaped green barrier forms around Cero and Nero, trapping them in a space together. Bastion watches this confused "well then uh that could be a issue" Bastion dodges a flailing limb "uh Kevryn think you can break into that little pocket space there? As my plan goes no further than hit it really hard and thats something i would consider you an expert practitioner of right now" Bastion kicks the Majin gaurd away watching it somehow re-attach its severed limbs. Kevryn groans at Nero's box. "The coward is sealing himself off, so why don't I give him a nice pacing away?" Kevryn charges up energy in his left fist and it brightens whiter and whiter alarming everyone to what he's about to do. "If you want to be a bitch and run then have fun, Nero!" Kevryn slams his fist against the Cliffside causing shattering marks to appear below everyone's feet. The mountain then begins to shatter to pieces seperating Kevryn, Shin, and Bastion with the Guards and leaving Nero and Cero inside of the floating box. When Kevryn lands he punches the Demon guard in the chest pushing through him and launching him into the crumbling mountain AFTERMATH Nero rose into the sky and looked around, "One of you have fallen. You wretches wont stand a chance against my army... This, this invasion, was just a test of what is to come... Be warned." Nero stood still, the wind blowing through his hair as Cero's corpse landed on the ground, blood spurting from the chest of the lifeless saiyan. Nero turned to Kevryn, "And to you, foolish Warrior, I was only using a mere third of my power, well, not even that... Next time... This world... The Universe... Will burn and turn to ashes." Bastions look of shock almost mirrors that of Shins but he has no words to say, without so much as a gesture he enters silent potentia blinking to Cero and carrying him back when he finally speaks his voice echos as if it were hollow "If only we were faster, maybe maybe this would be different." There is some of Ceros blood staining some of his shell but he doesnt seem to be immediately reacting he jsut remains quiet. While Nero was monologing, Kevryn transformed into Super Saiyan-jin 3 and launched himself forward faster than Nero noticed as he was speaking and jammed his fist directly into Nero's mouth smashing his teeth and causing the cracks to appear but golden this time. "You incompetent baffoon. Don't speak during battle!" he shouts as the cracks get more violent and slide with Nero spitting blood. "King Kong Hammer!" Kevryn shouts as the cracks remove themselves allowing the full force of the impact, a large golden Oozaru launches form his fist striking down Nero into the cliffside. Kevryn then lands near the group having sensed Nero's escape at the last second. "Damned Coward." he said walking over to Bastion now holding Cero's body. Kevryn seemingly studied Cero's body for a moment before holding his hand out and fire an unstable Ki blast at the body causing a large explosion catching him, Bastion, and Cero's corpse in the explosion. Shin was unphased by the explosion and simply stayed on his knees gawking at the destruction before slamming his fists against the ground. He let some tears roll down his eyes letting out gasping sobs as the dust settled. He let out a few more gasps feeling his weakened body begin to let go of itself which he forced himself back to reality by snacking on one of his Senzu Beans. He felt someone from behind him hugging him, he had a weird feeling like it was familiar but when he opened his eyes there was no one there, just the feeling of the embrace with thee words: "Shin, don't forget them, but don't just sit back and watch someone be killed." Shin roared out with a sorrowful cry before grabbing his swords and vanishing running away from the location. Bastion slowly watches the few specks of dust that was Cero's body drift in the wind and clenches his fist "Kevryn I know you are not the hero type and you are not necessarily good however." Bastion raises his voice though still sounding hollow flecks of anger seep in now and then "What you did to our comrade..... no what you did to our friend may make you no better than Nero sometimes you can be so heartless that you can be no better than a monster." Kevryn simply raised his fist and smashed Bastion's face revealing part of his cybernetics underneath with a laugh. "A monster? Says the inhumane robot who claims to have given up everything when his precious little brat died. I've seen the grave and spoke to Trunks already, you're giving up on your humanity because you believe you're nothing in this world. If you're so inhumane why the Hell would you consider a Saiyan your friend or even that Drakeblood fool? I might be a monster, but I damn sure know what I am." He grabs Bastion's shoulders and looks angrily at him face to face. "WHO ARE YOU, BASTION?! MAN OR MACHINE? HUMAN OR ROBOT? CHOOSE DAMMIT!" he shouts before pushing him back. "You can't have feelings for someone you knew yet claim to be losing humanity, that shows you you sill have the damned conscience right there," he shouted pointing to where the ashes of Cero's body was left, "that you're still human somewhere under all of those wires and parts. So prove me wrong and kill me if you're so inhumane, Tin Man!" he said cracking his fist simply by forming it tightly. Ubu and Tenshi are not too far out after having said goodbye to Erston. "...I still can't believe we stopped a Zombie Invasion with a goofy dance." Ubu said sweatdropping at the rememberance of Erston somehow spawning a stage, flamingo dancers, and spotlights distracting the zombies by dancing for Ubu and Tenshi to destroy them. "He was always a strange fighter, but he did train you for a year." Tenshi says unphased before seeing an epxlosion from afar and sensing the disappearance of two power levels. "Ubu, no more time for chatting we need to move!" Tneshi and Ubu then rocket towards the location and land seeing Kevryn looking like he was going to harm Bastion and Bastion with half of his face looking mechanical from the cheekbone down. "Guys, where's Nero? Where's Cero? Where's Shin?!" bu shouted looking at the two deadlocked warriors worriedly. Bastion seems to laugh for a second "I am and always have been human, no matter what shell goes above me my heart still beats in my chest" Bastions wounds slowly fix he starts walking away "Its because i had friends i kept going, when i lost Annabelle i lost the only thing from my life i felt certian and that shook my faith. I wont kill you Kevryn as if i did then i would be no better than what i called you besides I know you have a task to complete and as detached as you act i have seen the tears you shed. You ask who i am well my answer is this I am Bastion Allara i am an anomaly in this world and i am a time patroler who swore to protect this timeline and that is all there is too it" Bastion takes a step forward then spins around punching Kevryn in the shoulder with his human arm it is only enough to knock him back and was purposely not enough to cause any real pain "I don't care what you think don't you ever call my daughter a brat, that makes us even for what you did to me" he then walks to tenshi shaking his head "I'm sorry Cero fell Nero was just too much for him i'm sorry but he is dead.... Shin i dont think he could take the sight of it the poor guy ran, whats worse is he probably doesnt have too long......" he cuts himself off realising they dont know this "We will avenge Cero, we have to this is no longer a matter of can or cant" Kevryn simply chuckles. "I accept my reality as you have just done, 'Bastion Allara'" saying the name sarcastically. "I am Pure Evil and only wish to cooperate until my world is fixed, then I don't care what Towa does to any of you. Cero fell in battle and I vaporized his body, I'll admit that. His bloodline only spawns cowards so he would be no different later in his life." Kevryn said walking towards the Time Patrollers before stopping part way and folding his arms. "As for the dragon kid, he might as well have one foot in the grave after seeing this, it's like he just lost a brother." Kevryn simply observes the reactions of the ex Patrollers at his revelation at Cero's death and Shin's leave. "If you want to fight me I have no exceptions, just don't expect to be the ones walking away." he says sternly. Ubu at first doesn't know what to say looking at Kevryn and simply places her hands over her gaping mouth in completely shock. She seems like she's about to cry and Tenshi remains solemn and quiet looking over Kevryn and Bastion before turning and flying away. Ubu turns and watches him fly away before turning to Bastion and hugging him placing her face in his chest and crying. Bastion comforts her "i'm sorry" and letting her get her tears out he thinks to himself "''Cero's dead and we could have done something. Damn it how could we have been so reckless. Not only that but Shin doesn't have long left either. Everythings falling apart and i don't know what to do" ''"Just let it all out its ok." "I may not share the same feelings as you both do currently, but I don't need to." he says as he begins rising up into the sky before stopping. "The small grave was a nice touch. You're still human somewhere, even if you are a fake." Kevryn says before speeding off into the distance. Ubu cries soaking into Bastion's clothes at the loss of Cero and can't sense Shin anywhere near. "Why... why do they have to die...?" Ubu says crying heavily into Bastions shirt gripping the sides tightly in her fists choking up and tearing more. "Are we truly defenseless?" she asks hearing no response and simply stays where she is shivering now. Bastions voice is a little more shakey his facade coming undone slightly "I wish i knew what to say Ubu i really do" Bastion hugs her a few tears fall on her shoulder but other than that he controls them "''I won't be this weak again, I don't know how but i will get stronger to make sure she doesn't have to cry like this ever again" ''Bastion eventually composes himself "Come on lets get you back home" He looks up to the sky and the last stream of a tear rolls down his cheek "Its a terrible day for rain" he says this despite the sky being clear. Herald of Providence - Chapter 1: The Voice of Fate Celeste landed, glancing around and looking for her newfound ally. Not immediately seeing Gwyn, she opted to simply take a seat, cross-legged on the ground, waiting. A small localised whirlwind of pink dust appears not far from where Celeste is sat, this dissapears with an audible popping noise and Gwyn is stood in its place "hmm kind of a dreary place i must say" She sees Celeste and walks over to her "oh there you are, so what in the world do you hope to find in this desolate place?" "It's called the Shard of Des-wait, no...the Shard of Fate." Celeste replied, standing up. "I'm...not sure what it is, but it should help me deal with, well, this, from what I've picked up." She motioned to Providence, "Just being here seems to...block part of its control." Gwyn strokes her chin thinking "well i guess that at least means its grip isn't completely solid and is susceptable to stuff from the outside besides yourself" Gwyn look around "well any pointers as to where this thing might be as this place looks very samey" "I was hoping you could help there." Celeste replied. "I can't sense the bloody thing, but it's supposed to radiate power like all hell." "Hmm, nothing immediately spikes up for me. Give me a minute perhaps some illumination is required to reveal this. Plus my friend has a much better sensory scope than me" Gwyn flies into the air and opens her arms mana converges around her taking on the form of light, this forms a large eagle like bird who sweeps over the valleys eventually stopping a mile or so away from where they are before dissapating "Aska seems to be leading us that way, i doubt he can pinpoint it but i suppose he can give us a good general direction" "...Fair enough." Celeste decided. She offered to let Gwyn lead the way, tapping Providence twice - and it shifted into a...considerably less bulky form - a sickle, rather than a scythe. Gwyn hops from perch to perch looking for anything out of the ordinary, when they reach the area indicated by Aska something is off slightly there appear to be roots that were reaching towards the light Aska produced before dissapearing "Roots? Hmm theres no plants or anything around here so i think its safe assumption they are coming from in or under this rock formation maybe its an indicator" "Strange..." Celeste thought about it for two seconds before shrugging. "Well. Let's find out what's down there." With that, she flung a Ki Blast at the rocks. Gwyn fires a blast as well this one seems shaped like a drill, it zips ahead of Celestes creating an opening free of the obstructing roots causing the rockface to come appart under the force of the explosion. Gwyn shivers and on her gummy body that's noticeable especially as she seems ot have goosebumps "well i certianly feel it now" "I don't feel anything." Celeste frowned, "Wait, no. It feels...empty?" She said, stepping forward. "Well, only one way to find out what it is." "Yeah, this isn't something i've felt before its kind of creepy. I would wager whatever is creating this atmosphere is gaurding the shard of destiny/fate." Gwyn follows slipping 2 bands onto her fingers Celeste glanced down at Providence, shifting it back into its scythe form. "Indeed. Can't see it, can't tell how powerful it is...eh, screw it. The Shard will survive, let's level the place?" She suggested, channeling some power into a blast, but not firing it. Gwyn smirks "well i was never good at the subtle approach anyway and not like one rock formation is gonna matter amongst the hundreds here" She lifts up her hands holding her palm up flat and forms a large pink ball of ki charging it up and throwing it at the rock face Celest flung her Ki Blast as well, and when the two blasts struck the rock face, everything went blindingly white for a few moments. Celeste just closed her eyes, waiting for the light - and dust - and everything else - to subside. Gwyn is shielding her eyes but is watching with a childish glee "Oh i never get tired of fireworks." She waits for the blast to begin to subside her body shivering a single time again The roots had survived - and not much else. A blasted crater could be seen now. "Uh, those roots are moving." True to Celeste's word, they were shifting, gathering and fusing together into a distinctly...humanoid shape. At its core, a white glimmer could be seen. "Think that's it?" "Yeah i would say thats a very distinct possibility, it seems however that the roots serve a dual purpose. As in i think that may be a gaurdian and it is kind of weirding me out here." Gwyn creates a small magic circle that moves downwards forming her blade "And i think we may have to cut it down" "Indeed." Celeste readied Providence, stepping into a combat stance. "Shall we, then?~" "Sure thing, i suppose we had better prune these root, i guess your weapon evil controlling will notwithstanding is probably just the ticket to do that" She enters her combat stance eyes darting around to get a lay of the land "after you" Fight!!! The hollow guardian * Health: 0/850,000 * Strength: 405 * Speed: 405 * Stamina: 1,500/1500 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: hollow roots (dual swords), hollow bark, 1x hollow leaves * Effects: hollow curse, hollow strength, hollow soul, 15% damage resistance * Blast 1: Stolen fire * Blast 1: stolen water * Blast 2: Stolen light * Blast 2: stolen darkness * Signature form: Yggdrasil * Signature attack: Stolen life Gwyniviere * Health: 631,500/631,500 * Strength: 270 (391.5) * Speed: 302 (649.3) * Stamina: 560/560 * Mana: 3,000/100,000 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: manifest z sword (dual z swords), 2x ring of the elements, 1x sceptre of the elements, all purpose combat gloves, time patrol uniform, 2x healing capsule, 1x senzu bean * Effects: miricle body, absorption, 160% more elemental arcane damage, 110% all other kinds. 60% melee damage, 10% ki damage) 40% physical damage resistance, 25% all others * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 2: innocence express * Blast 2: majin kamehameha * Signature form: gears of arcana * Ultimate: planet burst Celeste *Health: 373,290/495,300 *Strength: 312.75 (719.325) (781.875 when attacking) *Speed: 258 (516) *Stamina: 213/720 *Blast Gauge: 1/5 *Equipment: Time Patrol Uniform, Great Sword x2, Combat Gloves, Old Time Patrol Badge *Effects: Silent Speed, Proficient Swordplay *Modifiers: +10% Dual Sword Damage, +30% Health, +100% Speed, +130% Strength (+150% When Attacking), +105% Physical Attack, -20% Stamina, -20% Ki Attack, +10% Weapon Damage, 30% Damage Resistance *Blast 1: Shattered Space *Blast 1: Splintered Time *Blast 2: Phantom Fist *Blast 2: Darkness Mixer *Signature: Destined Strike *Ultimate: Darkness Sword *Signature Transformation: Herald of Providence Stacks Fight!!! * Turn order: Hollow guardian, Gwyn, Celeste * As the creature finished forming, what remained of the roots lashed out at Gwyn and Celeste, too fast for any normal eyes to see. Not all of them were directed at the two, and anything living they touched seemd to wither and die. Hollow Roots attacks 4 hit celeste 16,800 3 hit gwyn 10,800 * Gwyns skin seems to age decay and regrow rather rapidly on contact with the roots "Ok that's rather unpleasent" gwyn creates a mana charged viel of wind and flame (flame commandment and oncoming storm level 5) before charging at the gaurdian slicing at its roots but keeping her distance (5 daul sword slashes all hit 34720 no hollow curse * Celeste grit her teeth in pain, a strange dark wave of energy flickering over her body, seemingly reversing the damage, before she slashed at the roots herself. Dual Sword Slash 4 hit 41,518 1 hollow curse trigger * The remaining roots twisted around the two, spiraling around them in an attempt to bind or grasp them as the creature's form twisted into a more...humanoid shape. Hollow Roots attacks, same targets 2 hit celeste 9400, 3 hit gwyn 10,800 * Gwyn manages to slink her way through the gaps in the roots "That was unpleasant, whatever this thing is it is a pain" She channels mana through her blade and slices down attempting to cut the binds to make an opening for Celeste (7 daul sword strikes 4 hit 1 hollow curse trigger 27,776 * Celeste saw the opening and took it, darting forward and slashing a few roots around Gwyn. Dual Sword Slash miss * The light seemed to drain from the surrounding area, the creature glowing brightly, before several of the roots exploded in a massive blast of light Light hit celeste miss gwyn, 4 Hollow Root attacks at Celeste 2 hit 24400, 5 at Gwyn 3 hit 10,800 * Gwyn closes her eyes seemingly guided by mana and the sounds the roots make she spins with the blade attempting to cut the roots around her before flicking upwards slicing in the direction taking to the air to get more leverage (7 dual sword strikes 3 hit 20823 no hollow curse) * Celeste attempts to get out of the area, catching her breath and preparing to transform. "What the hell is this thing, anyways?!" Skip * The Hollow Guardian, on the other hand, seemed to twist and writhe as it suddenly increased in size of Life Transformation before lashing out at Gwyn Hollow Roots 5 hit 19800 no hollow curse * "Unnatural, creepy, a pain and a gardeners worst nightmare" Gwyn splits into 2 that then mix together creating a cloud of steam out of which adult gwyn steps forth "and i think its time for some much need weeding" Gwyn charges using the cracks in the ground as an entrance point before slicing at tis extremities and slicing it while flipping backwards (6 daul sword strikes 5 hit 2 silent curse triggers 60,760) * "Looks that way." Celeste replies, activating all 3 of her racial transformations before slashing 7 times. (4 hit 61,908 no hollow curse * The creature seemed to draw strength from the power Celeste used, revitalizing and restoring itself. Having drained some of its strength to enhance itself, it simply lashed out with the roots once more Hollow Roots at each character 2 hit celeste 9240 2 hit gwyn 7920 * Gywn ducks and weaves allowing the roots to get tangled and therfore easier to strike, she cuts away at the roots before slashing at the guardian himself (7 daul sword slashes 5 hit 60,760 * Celeste follows suit, darting after Gwyn and striking the beast directly in...well, it didn't really have a face. Dual Sword Slash 6 hit 92,862 no hollow curse * Without warning, the Guardian increased in size once more of Knowledge before the roots seemed to split and multiply attacks at Gwyn all miss, 5 at Celeste 3 hit 17,010 hollow strength triggers * Gwyn manages to slink past the roots "ok then its gotten a lot bigger and a lot faster so i think its time i bring it down a few notches Gwyn imbues her aura with mana her skin taking on a slight purple hue with fleck of pink mana radiating off of her skin "gear second" she spins around "Oh master of ruby come forth and rain vengeance on my foes RUBY INFERNO" as she clicks a swath of meteorites begin descending striking many roots and occasionally the gaurdian itself" she then creates a jetstream of wind behind her (meteor shower level 5, cyclonic jetstream level 5 both hit 195,000 * Celeste's aura suddenly flared up once more as she activates her signature transformation, following closely behind Gwyn and striking the point she hit. Dual Sword Slash 5 hit 172,040 * The entire Guardian seemed to glow once more as it visibly healed, a few of the roots being absorbed back into it before shooting out directly at Celeste Hollow Root attacks followed by Hollow Leaves 4 hit 22,680 * "Wait its able to restore itself? I would say thats unfair but i can kind of regenerate" Gwyn creates a circle of magic using her body as the base creating two large fireballs as celeste moves back she flicks her finger forward and they very slowly float forwards. She dashes to the gaurdian striking it 8 times rapidly her sword glowing creating an after image with each slash before jumping back passing the fire balls as they collide with the gaurdian at the centre and explode into flames (2x fireball level 5 both hit and 8 daul sword slashes 5 hit 131,290 2x hollow curse triggers * "I have a feeling it's got a few more tricks. Let's not give it the opportunity." Celeste flickered, reappearing behind the creature again. Dual Sword Slash 7 hit 240,856 * The creature, if it survived, would heal once more before lashing out at Celeste once more. Hollow Roots + Hollow Leaves 4 hit 22,680 hollow strength triggers * Gwyn focuses runes forming on her body and her aura becoming intense "We have it on the ropes and it is running out of options we have to take it out now "magicae gear 3rd" she darts at the gaurdain slicing it in the areas around the wounds that are slowly healing "get in there and cut it down" (9 daul sword slashes 7 hit 134456 * Celeste vanished again, reappearing nearby - and after a second, the entire area exploded. Dual Sword Slash 5 hit + 50Stack Destined Strike hit 391,977 * The guardian has come down with a sudden and severe case of explosion * Celeste and Gwyn win The Voice of Fate - Aftermath In the aftermath of the explosion there is a small gathering of roots bundled together with Gwyn at the centre "these things are really persistent" she clicks causing the air intensity to increase and then creating a spark which combined with the air manipulation and mana becomes a whirl flame burning the roots off her "Phew, well i think that's the end of that ugly uhhh whatever that thing was. So any sight of what we came here for" Celeste, having moved outside of the area, was - fortunately for herself - uncovered by the roots, a dark wave of energy removing their unusual effect. "Yeah, right here." She held up a small, octahedral crystal - almost identical in size and shape to an eight-sided die, actually - it appeared to be transparent, white, and glowing. "Oh good, so this trip did have gain. So what exactly is that and what do you intend to do with it?" Gwyn is looking at it fixated by its glow "Whatever it is it's got a strange make up. Kind of like some of the matter me and down found in the dimensional breach" "Dunno what it's made of. It's called a Shard of Fate, apparently, and it'll...I think...answer any one question you ask of it?" Celeste said, somewhat uncertain. "You want to try it out first?" Gwyn shakes her head "You're the one who came here for it. If it turns out to be a single use sort of thing we wouldn't want you missing your shot at this, besides being able to ask anything i would have to think on it as thats a big question" gwyn tilts her head pondering "Okay, now...how do you work..." She glanced at the crystal, thinking for a moment, before concentrating. After a moment, a strange glow enveloped Celeste, and she seemed unresponsive. Curiously enough, everything she had on her was glowing as well - except for Providence. Gwyn sits down watching but paying close attention to providence, as it isn't glowing it stood out quite a bit "I wonder what she is asking?" After about two minutes or so, she finally re-opened her eyes, the glow fading. "Huh." She blinked. "So that's how-" Abruptly, she cut herself off, pointedly glancing at the scythe. "Nevermind. Want to try this? One use per person, apparently." "sure why not" Gwyn takes the shard allowing herself to be envolopped by the light "What was the other me and the other daddy like, the ones not from this world." after about 5 minutes she leaves the trance like state "Man that was a lot of info" Celeste tilted her head in curiosity. Providence seemed to...pulse slightly, a ripple of energy covering it briefly, subtle - but there. Celeste didn't seem to notice.